Over the past few years there has been widespread development of portable personal computers ("PCs"). These portable PCs are typically about the size of small portable typewriters. The display is contained on the lid which folds down flat on the base containing the keyboard.
Portability of such PCs requires that the lid and the base be securely latched. It is also desirable that the latch hook does not protrude from the sides of the computer. Protrusions are not only unsightly, but also potentially dangerous. A protruding hook may result in the hook's being accidentally sheared off when it comes in contact with some other object. Also, if the latch is accidentally slammed on a finger or hand or catches on clothing, it can cause injury or damage, leaving a negative impression on the user.
Prior attempts to address these problems have been only partly satisfactory. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 to Paulson, et al., a locking mechanism is illustrated between the lid assembly and the keyboard that includes a linearly reciprocal hook-like lug in the lid and a cooperating undercut recess on the keyboard. The engaging faces on the hook lug and recess are complementary but angled and thus tend to cam the lug out of the recess. Also, in both U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,031 to Wolf, which discloses a retractable safety latch and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,261 to Fuhs, which discloses a retractable handle and latch, the latching mechanisms are located on the outer side of the PC and therefore detract from the aesthetic appeal of the PC. Furthermore, the latch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,031 to Wolf, although partially retractable, is not flush with the surface of the PC when the PC is open.
Therefore, what is needed is a latch mechanism for a portable PC that does not protrude from the PC when the PC is open.